Presently the act of assisting an infirm individual or otherwise wheelchair occupant into an upright position to maneuver them to a toilet or commode, has had to be conducted through rudimentary mechanical systems or by hand not once, but twice to remove them from the wheelchair, and from the seat of the commode. Whereupon the caretaker will physically clasp or hug the wheelchair occupant, and lift them up into an upright standing position. The action of which can be physically draining for caretakers, nurses and other attendants in service to nursing homes, hospitals, or other locales with a large populace of wheelchair occupant individuals that may be capable of standing upright once already standing, but lack the means or physical strength to surmount gravity and attain an upright standing position themselves. Other rudimentary mechanical augmented means have been proposed that often require the infirm individual to pivot primarily at the hips to get out of their wheelchair or off of the commode. This can present a large deal of duress to the infirm individual as they may have deteriorated health and joints that can prove painful if pushed to stress. The present invention would seek to remedy this by providing an apparatus that mechanically or pneumatically assists the individual in standing upright from a wheelchair by raising a first vertical tilt platform upward and forward 45 degrees, and cycling the seat variant to that of a commode or other sitting amenity that the wheelchair occupant individual desires to use through a horizontal sliding action, where the commode seat may already be raised and lowered slowly through similar mechanical or pneumatic means to a sitting position. Upon conclusion of business, the apparatus again would aid the infirm individual with standing upright and tilting forward 45 degrees to aid the infirm individual into an upright position, and the seat variant may be cycled back to the wheelchair by sliding the horizontal platform behind the infirm individual. Thus, the apparatus would circumvent the need for manually assisting the infirm with standing upright and may additionally utilize optional sensors to confirm safety compliance and mitigate dangers to the individual such as strapping down the wheelchair to the first vertical platform prior to operation of the apparatus. The present invention further requires no axial pivoting of the infirm individual by actuating in a linear fashion to achieve an upright position unlike prior attempts at mechanically assistive systems and additionally permitting the horizontal translation of the horizontal platform.